


Lovers' Lane

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: The Rise And Fall [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: The ceaseless war on the other side of the ocean is starting to take its toll on the people of Brooklyn. As worldwide conflict is looming over their heads, neighborhoods grow more tumultuous and remain in a constant state of fear. In the midst of the blues, there is James Buchanan Barnes. He is her flash of hope.Trying to make the most of their precious time together during the war years, [Y/N] and James drive up to a lovers’ lane. He makes sure he (tr)eats her right.





	Lovers' Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This story came together because I got inspired by another story I'm working one... suddenly it got a life of its own, and this work became the first story within a series called _The Rise And Fall_. Happy reading.

Darkness fell quickly around this time of the year, [Y/N] observed after she rolled down the window of James’ car, with a bit of an effort. A cold evening breeze immediately gusted into the car, and she shivered a little. She hugged herself for a moment, brushing her hands up and down her arms, before she peeked her head out of the window. James was standing at the edge of the grassy banks of the East River and threw a flat stone into the water. It bounced off the water eight times before she lost sight of it, but James’ face was directed up at the sky. It did not seem like he paid it any heed. It also did not seem like he was taking a leak like he said he would. She smiled to herself when her eyes glided down his body, and focused on his buttocks. His were really great. Firm. And he always let her touch it, if she wanted to. Slowly she forgot about that cold evening breeze. James picked up another stone from the ground and twirled it in his hand. He was wasting their time a bit. He had been busy a lot these last couple of weeks, preparing to enlist for the war with his friend. She was not happy about it, but he said he needed to do the right thing, and she wanted to support him with that. She always wanted to support him. He was a good and gentle man, and he took care of her when they were together. Oh, and he was such a swell dancer. All her girlfriends were jealous.

“Are you done taking a leak, James? Looked like you were playing with pebbles.” [Y/N] grinned. 

He turned his head towards her and chuckled. With a smirk resting on his face, he began to walk back, “I oughta do something about the vulgarity that always seems to come outta that little mouth of yours.” 

[Y/N] squealed with delight after James tried to grab her, but she quickly leaned back in his car and rolled up the window. He ran towards the other side of his car and found his way in. 

“I got you now.” He said as he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her closer, and she nodded her head fervently. “So what else can that little mouth of yours do?” 

“Oh, James, the nerve!” [Y/N] feigned offense and he laughed again, before he licked his lips and locked them with hers. 

His kiss started out nice and slow, gently spreading his warmth all over her lips before he would give her bottom lip a bit of a nibble. It was his way of asking for permission to enter her. She smiled into the kiss and his tongue rolled over her upper lip, where he did a bit more exploring, then he found her tongue. He loved deep and sloppy kisses, because it was all about passion and he had so much of that to offer. She moved her arms away from his chest and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers disappearing in his soft, chestnut-brown hair, tugging just slightly. He murmured appreciatively in her mouth, sat back against the cushion of the backseat and pulled her all the way with him, setting her tightly and very rightly on his lap. She spread her legs for James so she could straddle him, and his hands slithered down to her hips where he strengthened his hold on her. 

“ _Hmmm_ , [Y/N].” He leaned his head back against the headrest and she rested her body against his, their lips never disconnecting. His fingers dug in her ass, and he rubbed her body against his growing erection. The deeper their kisses became, the harder he pushed her body down on his and moved her back and forth. Their breaths intermingled as they gasped for air. 

He was fully grown underneath her and his hardness rubbed her at the right spot, which sent tingles all around her groin. Once she started moving without his assistance, James’ hands traveled back up to her blouse. He caressed her breasts and squeezed them gently while his lips sought out her sensitive spots behind her earlobe and down her neck. Her breathing turned into soft moans. He knew just where she loved to be touched, how to sent shivers down her spine, and how to make her buck harder against him as her head fell to the side. He bit and he sucked, and more moans escaped her lips. 

“ _Ohhh_ , James. Please be careful. I can't have any markings.” 

He licked her skin and placed a gentle kiss, “But I love marking you…. guess I'll just have to find better spots.” He began to unbutton her blouse one button at a time, and she looked him in the eyes, observing how a cheeky grin appeared on his face. Once the skin underneath her blouse became exposed, his head hurried to her breasts. He pushed the straps of her brassiere over her shoulders and pulled the band down so he could wriggle his fingers around her already perky breasts. He was not the only one who was affected. He took hold of her nipples with his teeth and lips, gently nibbling and sucking, and she pushed his head deeper into her chest. 

“Oh, James.” She moaned. “You're just awful.” 

He mumbled something incoherent as he twirled his tongue around her nipple and she began to undress him too. She removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, and he whined at the lack of touching. Once she had taken off his shirt, he quickly kissed her breasts again as they almost toppled out of her bra, before returning to her lips. 

“I'm awful for wanting to make ya feel good?” He grinned again, and she nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. His half-lidded eyes focused on her mouth while his hands slid all the way down to her hips, then found their way underneath her skirt. She gasped softly, her little mouth opening for him, when he stroked her nub. “ _Shit_ , [Y/N]. I can feel you through your underwear.” He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a long and sloppy kiss. 

She whimpered into his lips as his strokes gained more pressure, “You've that effect on me.” She blushed after he ended their kiss to breathe. 

His other hand searched for her mouth, and his thumb caressed her wet lips before he gently inserted it into her mouth. “Show me what that little mouth of yours can do.” As the strokes against her underwear turned into circular motions, she took him deeper into her mouth, gently wetting his thumb as she glided her plump lips over it. The wetness of her mouth was tender and soothing, and when she sucked him in deeper and scraped her teeth over his thumb, his body responded with a rough thrust against her folds. “ _Hmm_.” His groan came from deep in his throat. “Come here.” He pulled her in for another long kiss, all tongue and zero patience, while he pulled down her underwear a little. 

She gasped again, “James.” Her voice sounded like a warning. 

“Don't worry, doll. I won't take it too far.” His finger slithered inside her underwear and opened her folds. “Holy hell.” He breathed. She began to buck against his finger and he removed it for a tasting. Her eyes grew big when she saw what he did and he smirked at her, “Hm, so sweet. I bet you've ruined my pants with the state your underwear is in.” 

Her face reddened. He was being so crude. “James, you… I'm sorry, I..” 

He pushed her hips down again and moved her back and forth, “No, I like it. I want you all over me.” 

She squealed in surprise, “You're bananas.” And he grabbed her body and laid her down on the cushion of his backseat. “ _Ah_ \- what do you think you are doing?” She asked when his hands pushed up her skirt, unclasped her garter belt, and pulled down her underwear. 

“I'm gonna make ya feel real good.” He made himself more comfortable on his backseat and his head lowered in-between her legs, placing soft and wet kisses from her knees down to the inside of her hips. 

“James?” She moaned as she threw her head back. He was not supposed to do this. His lips felt so good, and the way his fingers dug into her skin as he came closer to her throbbing center… it was maddening. “ _James_?” Men did not do that sorta thing, and she had not allowed him before. But the moment his swollen mouth connected with her folds and she gasped out and her back arched, she regretted that very decision. The open-mouthed kisses he placed all over her, the long and slow licks over her clit, and the deep suction… it was an incredible warmth that made her feel both comfortable and tense at the same time. Her body began to move against his face, and she stared disbelievingly at the way he was devouring her. No man had ever done this to her. He took her all the way in, his face was a mess, and she wanted more. She hesitantly interweaved her fingers in his hair and he looked up and in her eyes. He smirked and sucked a little harder. She moaned out, “ _Ohhh_ , James. I…” He was not kidding when he said he wanted her all over him. He began to buck his head against her folds, his lips tightening each time as he sucked a little harder, and before she knew it he had brought her to her edge. “I'm close, I'm gonna… _ahhh_.” She steadied her breathing, deep breaths quickly becoming short and moaning gasps, and then an almost electric current spread in waves from her groin up to her stomach and down to her toes. She threw her head back and knocked it against the car door, her body stiffened against his lips and he held on to her tightly as he guided her through her orgasm with soft kisses everywhere but on her nub. 

When she came down from her high, she found him hovering above her with a smirk. Was that smirk ever going to leave? He bent down and kissed her with his overly moist lips that tasted like her, and her eyes went wide in shock again. She was going to protest, but he only gave her a quick kiss, then his head moved down to her breasts again. She had never tasted herself before, and she could not believe how careless he was about it. She tried to sit up straight in the back of his car, and he mirrored her position. His hand moved over his pants for a moment, offering some relief to the tension that had built up. 

“Your face.” She was still a bit taken aback by all this. 

His teeth grazed over his bottom lip and she felt another rush of desire. He was very… kissable when he did that, especially when he looked at her like.. like he was more than willing to continue devouring her. “Hmm, come here, doll.” He pulled her by the arm but she turned her body, looking for a tissue. 

“Wait, let me clean your face.” She said with a shriek. 

He laughed, “Don't be embarrassed. I love the way you taste. Come here.” He straightened his arm and let her take the lead this time. She tentatively placed her arm over his and he raised his eyebrow. He was not making a move. Great, so she could not be shy about this. She moved down closer to him again with a little huff and he chuckled. He gave her a gentle kiss, letting her get to know her own taste little by little, before he deepened the kiss. She did not know whether to be aroused by this or be embarrassed, but as long as he kept kissing her like that she was not stopping. 

But then he did, “ _Hmmm_ , [Y/N].” He leaned back against the seat and she eyed him inquisitively. His hand traveled down to his pants, which he unbuttoned. She could see where she left her marks on the fabric. “Care to gimme a repeat of what you did earlier?” His thumb brushed over her lips, and she nodded her head. 

She changed her position, now sitting down on her knees next to him, and she unzipped his pants. He cleared his throat, rolled back his shoulders and let his arms rest by his sides. It was like he was getting ready for the performance of a lifetime. Well, she would give him one. He pushed his hips up and she pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing him from his fabric incarceration. She knew what to do. She had already become comfortable with every part of him down there. She kissed him slowly on the lips and he gave her a smile. “How do you want it?” She asked. 

He pushed some of the long locks of her hair behind her ear, “You know what I like.” A smile formed on her lips and then she licked them, preparing herself, and he groaned softly. Performance of a lifetime. He would not know what hit him, she thought to herself. His hand slid from her neck down to the small of her back where it rested as she leaned all the way down and kissed him everywhere except for where he wanted to be kissed. “Oh, you’re gonna play like that, huh.” His hand slowly pulled her skirt up, and she wondered what _he_ was playing at. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick and gently squeezed before she held him up and planted a soft wet kiss on the head, twirled her tongue around it, tasting his fluids, then drew him in, inch by inch allowing her wetness to spread all over his hardness. He held in his breath and his hand fisted in her skirt. She released him from her lips then allowed him in deeper... and then once more, each increasing bob of her head made the movement slick and sticky with their carnal substances. “ _Hmmmmmm_.” He dropped his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. 

Relaxing her body and steadying her breathing, she took him in as far as she could and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked on him, tightening her lips around his dick and slowly taking him out like that while her hand palmed the base of his shaft. “Oh, _hell_. Doll...” Breathing became harder, and that felt too good. “Do that again.” She listened to his request, and repeated the motion, softly murmuring as his dick disappeared in-between her lips. “Hmm, those noises.” He began to pant, and his hand curved over her ass and found her center. Two of his fingers went in-between her folds so they’d wet a little, then he returned them to her opening and slowly let himself be sucked inside by her warmth. She gasped and removed him from her mouth, and moved against his hand. “You like that?” He asked and she moaned a ‘yes’. He let his head drop to the side a little as he admired the view and kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Her breasts were falling out of her brassiere, the curve of her ass was showing, his fingers were feeling her heat, and in a second those swollen lips would be wrapped around his dick again. There were only a few things better than this, he thought as the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. 

Her free hand, the one she had been leaning on, moved down to his balls which she gently massaged as she now leaned on his leg with her arm. She wetted her lips once more and placed a couple of kisses on the top of his dick before she sucked him in again, but this time she only focused on the top, tightly encircling it with her mouth as she bobbed her head over and over so her lips rubbed against  the tip of his dick and where it connected to his shaft . Her moans became a little louder, even if they were smothered by the object in her mouth, and it pushed him further and further, with each steady bob of her head, until he was ready to lose his wits. “Keep... doing... that...” He panted. While his one hand kept thrusting, his other hand tugged back the locks of hair that had escaped from behind her ear, and he studied her face as she fervently repeated the motion with added pressure. “ _Ahhhhh_ ….” He grabbed her head and softly thrusted twice before he released himself inside of her.

She swallowed and sat up straight again, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, while he tried to steady his breathing. “God, [Y/N]. That little mouth of yours. I’ll never get enough of it.” He said while she smiled, and put her hair and brassiere back in place. Her lips had become sensitive, but he always made the experience worth it. He pulled his underwear and pants back up, zipped and buttoned himself, then removed a reusable sports bottle filled with water from a tote bag and handed it to her. 

“Thanks. Well, if you keep doing what you did earlier with _yours_ … guess you’ll never have to.” She swallowed down the water. “Did you see my underwear?” She looked around the backseat. 

He raised his shoulder and had an innocent smile on his face. “Not a clue.” 

He was never innocent, she thought to herself.“Hand it over, James.” She said sternly and he laughed. 

“Come and get it.” As he moved his arms behind his head, she saw her underwear in his right hand. 

“You sly dog.” She shook her head and smiled, but moved towards him to grab it. “Give it.” 

James leaned back until her upper body was pressed up against his again, and he managed to trap her inside of his arms again. “Gotcha.”

“Give it, James.” She pouted while she wriggled in his arms, and he handed over her precious possession, before he captured her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut... for now. I had way too much fun writing this, and I love reading comments. So if you enjoyed reading it, give it some kudos and tell me your thoughts here or on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
